Frost Bite
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Set after Mary left with Volkoff after the family dinner. She left Chuck the answer to the question: What happened to her all those years ago? As she goes back to Russia with Alexei, she hopes that Chuck will now understand why she did what she did and why she continues to do it. (I am not that well-verse with the series but I really like Mary so this is my take on her character)
1. Chapter 1

_Chuck, I'm really sorry about everything. I hope someday, you will trust me…_

Those were the last words spoken by Mary to her son before she went back with Volkoff to Russia. She can't stay with him not until her mission is complete. The thing is, she's not even sure if she wants to complete her mission at all. She's conflicted. She found a way to bring down Volkoff's company down but not once she took the chance to enact it. She didn't tell Chuck about this because she knows he will form new questions to throw at her, questions she's not sure she can answer. The fact that she knows her son already trusted her is enough to carry with her back to Russia.

Alexei brought her a glass of red wine. They're on the plane back to his kingdom.

"Thank you", she said as she took the glass and drinks.

Alexei settled next to her with a sympathetic look on his face which is rare considering his reputation.

"I know how hard it's for you to leave now that you've been with them again. I don't know how I can make you smile again, my love", he said.

Mary looked at him and then back to the window.

"I'll be alright, Alexei, just give it time", she replied.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah returned to their apartment after the disaster dinner. He felt guilty for spending his entire time with his mother being angry and untrusting. Plus, he felt guilty bringing Volkoff to his sister's house. Devon was right. It's not right but he has no choice. He needs to protect his mother too.

"I'm going to make you some coffee", Sarah said and went to the kitchen.

If only he tried trusting his mother, Volkoff wouldn't try to pull an attack at the Buy More and maybe he was able to spend some time with her someplace else. It was too late now. His mother is now back with the most dangerous man he's ever known far away from his reach. Then, suddenly he felt something inside his pocket. He took it out and found a flash drive with his name on it. He wasn't sure where it came from but it wasn't his.

"What is that?" Sarah asked.

"A flash drive. I don't know how it got in my pocket", he answered.

The two looked at it closely. There's no indication where it came from and there's only one way to find out what's in it and why it's with Chuck. Sarah plugged it in her laptop while Chuck waited with her. The flash drive revealed a series of videos in total of 56 videos.

"What are these? Movies or Game of Thrones?" Chuck muttered.

Sarah just eyed him and then rolled her eyes. She then clicked play on the first video.

"Am I seeing what I thought I'm seeing right now?" Chuck asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah…I'm seeing it too. It's your mother", Sarah answered.

* * *

TWENTY YEARS AGO – Mary is tied up on a bar attached to the ceiling in a dark empty room. Her blood dripping from her head. Her body is covered with cuts and bruises. She is extremely dehydrated that her vision is already blurry. Another 24 hours of that situation, she will not make it through. A thought came to her head, why did she ever went to that mission in the first place? She shook her head as she almost laughed. It's too late to back out now.

The door went open and few guys came in. She cannot even recognize them anymore.

"Still holding up, agent?" a man asked.

By the sound of his voice, she knows it's Dimitri Udinov, the head of the Udinov Industries. He didn't find any evidence of her being an agent of the CIA but he doesn't care. The thing about him is one he suspects, it's the end of the discussion. Actually, she's surprised that he kept her alive that long. After all the torture and getting nothing, she thought he will kill her already. What a way to die than to die serving your country.

"What now, Mr. Udinov? Let me guess, you're going to another round of questions on me again? You're not going to get anything out of me", she said.

"In that case, I think we shall end this charade", he declared.

Mary already heard the gun being ready. This is it, she thought. It's going to be the end of her. She closed her eyes and thought about her family. They will be proud of her. She did her best. Then, the gun fired…she opened her eyes and she's still alive. She can somehow see bodies on the floor.

"I hope I didn't startle you", someone said.

The voice is familiar. She knows who it is but she doesn't want to make a mistake by saying anything.

"Mr. Volkoff, everything is ready", another man said.

"Good. Now, clean this mess. I want everything to be ready and I want my name to be the new name of this organization, Volkoff Industries. Sounds right, doesn't it, my lady?" the man said to Mary.

She chose to remain quiet. It wasn't too hard considering how weak she is.

"Hmmm…take her to her room so she can rest. She needs medical attention. Make sure she gets it", the man said and then Mary passed out.

* * *

PRESENT DAY – the video ended leaving Sarah and Chuck in shock in their bedroom. None of them know what to say.

"Volkoff saved my mother's life", Chuck muttered breaking the silence.

"Yeah…would that mean that's the reason why she's still with him or is she still working on her cover?" Sarah asked.

"There's one way to find out. We need to keep watching these because I know one thing: Mom left this for a reason", Chuck answered.


	2. Chapter 2

TWENTY YEARS AGO – Mary is sleeping peacefully inside a big and luxurious room. She got bandages on and her clothes had been changed. Then, she finally opened her eyes and saw the environment she's in. She tried to get up but she felt the pain hit her body hard.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. You took quite a beating. You're very tough. I don't know anyone who can withstand that kind of torture and not actually gave in", Alexei said.

"You…you killed Dimitri and his men. Why?" Mary asked.

"…to save you, of course. He's going to kill you. As you well know, he's not a patient man. I just have to step in. I have always wanted the network and I have everything laid out. I was going to take over next month but then you came in the picture so I made my move", he answered.

Mary tried to hold it in. He seems different, she thought.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked again.

"You think I will torture you too? No, my love. I will not", he answered.

Mary got hang up on something he said.

"My love? Did you just said my love?" she asked.

"Yes…I know it sounds strange but believe it or not, I fell for you the moment I saw you here. I love you, Frost", Alexei declared.

She tried to sit right up and he helped her do that. The two looked at each other for a moment before Alexei put a kiss on her lips. Shocked, she returned the gesture then they parted.

"I know you're with CIA, Frost. No one can do what you've done. Anyone will spill their guts but not you because you're stronger. I will give you a choice. Stay here. Stay here with me", he said.

"They will look for me", she muttered.

"Your spy friends?" Alexei asked and then took out a small screen and showed it to her. "This is the CIA database. They have deleted everything about you, my love. You no longer exist for them. They have turned their backs on you. Trust me, no one will be looking for you…your husband, maybe, but we both know he will not get any close. Stay here with me, Frost and I promise you, no one will ever hurt you again", he offered.

Mary looked at the screen then back to Alexei who's looking back at her waiting for her answer.

"Alright…I will stay with you, Alexei", she accepted which put a big smile on the man's face.

* * *

Mary went to one of the mainframe's room in Volkoff's building. No one uses the room and it has been abandoned for a long time. She thought it's a great opportunity for her to have her own space of sanity. Spending time undercover with Alexei is getting to her and she's exhausted. She turned on a computer and recorded herself.

"Hi…it's day 300, I think. I sort of lost track after we went to Budapest. Hartley seems to remember. No one called me 'my love' other than him, not even you. This is a dangerous place but one thing I know for sure, he will never hurt me. He loves me. I don't know how that is possible but it is. It's like, he feels the same way about me the way he always does. Oh…Stephen…what have you done? I warned you Intersect is not ready yet and look what it did with Hartley. Your Intersect turned him into a monster who killed people out of sport. He's already driving me crazy and I am having trouble maintaining the line between my cover and actually enjoying killing people. I am becoming like him. I also know the CIA erased my file. Stephen, I missed you and the kids. I will continue to do my mission because that's my job but I hope you'll find this, hack to some system, to know I am alright. Do not look for me because Hartley…Alexei will kill you. I have to go now. I love you, Stephen. Tell Ellie and Chuck that I love them so much", she said and then turned it off.

* * *

PRESENT DAY - Chuck looked at Sarah and she already knows what she has to do. She got up and called her contacts in the CIA to do the research about Hartley and the Intersect.

Meanwhile, Chuck is still stuck in front of the computer. His mind is processing about her mother's message for his dad. His father created the Intersect and used it to someone named Hartley. According to his mother, his father turned him into Alexei Volkoff. If that's true, his father created the monster who kept his mother away from their family for 20 years.

"I already called it in. We will know about Hartley in a few minutes", Sarah said.

"Thank you", he muttered.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am not sure. I get this feeling that somehow she cares about Volkoff. I know he saved her life but like she said, he's turning her into being like him. Why would there be any affection in her voice while talking about him? And my dad…he got my mom into this mess. She warned him that it's not ready but I guess he went with it and something went wrong and she got sent there. I don't know what I'm going to feel, Sarah", Chuck answered.

"We will know the truth, Chuck. We will", she replied.

* * *

Mary and Alexei got back in Russia. They are both tired by the long flight. She rested on the couch in his office while he poured drinks for the both of them.

"Here, my love, it will help", he said as he handed her the glass.

"Thanks", she replied.

"Look, I am sorry about how I acted after the dinner. I was just upset that they alerted the CIA. I didn't mean to hurt your family. I just wanted to have a perfect night. I am sorry", Alexei apologized.

Mary looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"I know that. You're forgiven just don't do that again", she said.

Alexei smiled.

"I promise, my love", he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah rushed into their bedroom as soon as she got the information she needed from her contacts in the CIA.

"Chuck, I got it. Look at this", she said showing him her tablet.

Chuck looked at it slide by slide.

"My father created the Intersect and approved for the CIA to use it on Agent X. He went to mission in Russia but his Intersect malfunctioned and he adopted his cover…Alexei Volkoff", Chuck read.

"Look at the name of Agent X", Sarah instructed.

"Hartley Williams…why do I heard that name before?" he muttered and then ran to another room to take a box.

"What is that?" Sarah asked.

"Ellie kept all of Mom and Dad's things but she never takes a look at them. She only kept the photo album. I got left with the home videos…here", he answered.

The two went to the TV to play it.

"It's their wedding", Chuck said to Sarah.

The video played revealing Mary in her wedding dress anxiously waiting.

_"Oh, I never thought I will live the day to see you nervous and there's no gunshots involved", a man said from behind the camera._

_"Oh, shut it, Hartley. I can take bullets and fight big guys but this is different", Mary said._

_Hartley laughed._

_"I know that. Just breathe…it will be alright. You know Stephen will be waiting for you no matter what", he said._

_Mary looked at him._

_"You know you don't have to do this. I can walk on my own", she said._

_"You think I'll let you walk down the aisle by yourself? It may not work between us but you're the closest thing I know to family and I'm the only you got left from your childhood so I am the best candidate to give you away", he said._

_Mary smiled and grabbed the camera from him revealing Hartley which was Alexei Volkoff as Chuck and Sarah knew his appearance._

_"Perhaps you can start with a message", Mary said from behind the camera._

_"God…my weakness is impromptu speech. What can I say? I wish the both of you all the best and a happy and long lasting marriage…healthy babies, and please, invite me to dinner from time to time", he said._

_Mary laughed hysterically._

_"Of course, we will! I love you, Hartley", she exclaimed._

_Hartley got up and smiled._

_"I love you too, my love. You know I always have been and always will even though you're getting married now to my best friend. Well, shall we go walk that stupid red aisle?" he invited._

The video ended leaving Chuck and Sarah speechless.

"Now, that clears it up. Alexei Volkoff is Hartley Williams, my father's best friend and my mom's ex-boyfriend and best friend", Chuck muttered.

* * *

Alexei called Mary inside his office the next day. She came in without bothering to fix her hair. She drunk quite a lot last night and still got a hangover from it.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked him.

"Yes. There's something I want you to see", he answered and ushered her in front of his flat screen.

He clicked on the remote and slides of pictures of properties started flashing on the screen.

"So?" he asked.

"I don't understand. What's all these?" she asked him back.

"You don't remember? We went to France and you saw this estate and you said it's the most beautiful landscape and architecture you saw", he reminded her.

A smile surprisingly appeared on her face, a genuine smile.

"I remembered. It still is beautiful. I had fun in France", she muttered. "Why are you showing me these pictures?" she asked.

"Well, my love…that estate is now yours, the land, the mansion, the horses", he answered.

Mary looked at him in surprise.

"You're kidding", she muttered.

Alexei shook his head.

"No, my love. I bought it this morning. It's meant for your birthday but I cannot wait to show it to you so surprise. We can fly over there, say, tonight and we can celebrate. What do you think?" he asked.

Mary looked at the pictures again on the screen. She remembered how vast that estate was. Surely, Alexei threatened someone first before offering a large amount of money before buying that property.

"I can't believe you bought me an estate. Wait. What about here? This is where the business is", she asked again.

"My love, this place is more like an office really. This is not a home. I want to give you a home and we have a private plane. We can go here anytime we want", he answered and then held her hands. "So, what do you say? Are you ready to see our new home in Paris?" he asked.

Mary nodded.

"I think I am", she answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexei and Mary flew to France to show to her the new home. Like what Mary said, it is really beautiful. It's already night time so the lights are all turned on making it more appealing in her eyes. She's always been in love with that place. Now it's hers.

They went inside the mansion and petals of red roses are scattered everywhere. A good bottle of wine is waiting for them in the living room.

"Advance Happy Birthday, my love. I hope this makes you happy", Alexei greeted Mary.

She turned to him with a smile on her face overwhelmed about everything.

"It does…it's a lot. Thank you", she said.

He walked towards the bottle of wine and showed it to her with a smile on his face.

"Wine?" he asked and Mary laughed at his enthusiasm with the wine.

"Why not?" she replied.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah went to the base and told Casey about what they found out. They showed him the video that Mary left for him as well as the information Sarah got from her contacts.

"Why does the CIA erased everything about her and Hartley? What your contact found isn't in the database", Casey asked.

The door opened behind them and General went in.

"…because the CIA doesn't want anyone to know how much they screwed up", she intervened.

All turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"Your father was working on a research on Intersect. He's proud of his breakthrough and CIA wanted to test it. Hartley volunteered because he trusted your father's work but your mother objected. She thought it's too early to test it on field and on an agent, especially Hartley. CIA insisted and your father agreed. We sent Hartley to go undercover in Russia to Udinov Industries and his Intersect malfunctioned. We couldn't afford sending anyone else because only a handful of people knew about the project so your mother was chosen. Despite your father's objection, she went to Russia to go and retrieve Hartley but she was too late. He already became Alexei Volkoff and she couldn't get through Hartley so her mission has changed. She needed to destroy the network from the inside. Few weeks into it, we stopped hearing from Mary. The superiors panicked thinking they got to her as well or they have killed her so to make sure no one will know about the mistake the agency did, we erased everything about your mother and Hartley on the database", she explained.

The revelation is too much even for Chuck who has the Intersect in his brain. It all started with it for him and it all started with it for his mother.

"When she was here, do you know she's telling the truth about being undercover or you just pretend that she's lying?" he asked without bothering to think of her rank.

"I wasn't lying. I confirmed the file Casey found which stated that Project Isis was abandoned 20 years ago. According to the system, it was. I didn't lie about anything. With regards to your mother's allegiance, I am not sure. She's been gone for twenty years. Who knows…" she answered without blinking.

Chuck scoffed.

"Yeah…she's been gone that long because you sent her there and when things went wrong you just abandoned her there and pretended she doesn't exist anymore while she still continues to do her mission for us. This agency doesn't deserve my mother", he said and then left the room.

"Chuck", Sarah called and then followed him.

* * *

Mary opened her eyes and saw that the sun has already risen. The sunlight is piercing through the window in the bedroom. She moved a little and noticed she got nothing on except the blanket. She closed her eyes. She doesn't need to look beside her to know who it is next to her. It's Alexei. Too much wine, maybe? It's not the first time she spent the night with him. At first, it was hard because she loves Stephen too much. She had to think about him while Alexei was all over her.

Now, it became so easy for her to slip into another mindset. She just forgets that it's Alexei and that it's Hartley, the man she used to love before Stephen. It hurts her every time when she thinks about her husband so she settled for Hartley. It's her life now. She kept telling herself that it's her mission but sometimes she forgets about it and starts believing that it's her life. Perhaps it could be. She discovered where Volkoff's network is located few months back and she knows she can get it but it's a suicide mission. If she gets caught, she'll die and now that he knows about her family, they will be in danger too.

She looked at the man next to her and he looked so peaceful when he sleeps just the way she remembered when he's still Hartley. A smile appeared on her face. If only she can turn him back to being the man who's always been there for her, the man she used to love, then life would be easier for everyone. Unfortunately, she doesn't know if Stephen created a sort of antidote for Intersect and the one she found to suppress it, she already used on Chuck to stop him from looking for her. They burned down Stephen's base so there's nowhere to look for any cure for Hartley. She can never save him.

The phone rings on Alexei's bedside table which snapped her out of her thought. She took it herself to let him sleep more.

"Yes? Are you sure? Alright, I'll wake him up. We'll be there in a few hours", she answered then hung up.

She looked at Alexei and woke him up.

"Yes, my love?" he asked.

"We got a problem in Barcelona", she answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Casey rushed inside the headquarters to talk to Chuck and Sarah. He dropped a file in front of them.

"I got an in intel in Barcelona. A shipment of firearms from Volkoff Industries was stopped by the Spanish enforcers. They still got the goods in custody", he said.

Chuck looked at Sarah.

"He will take care of this which means Mom will be there as well. It's our chance to get to her", he suggested.

"Hold on, Chuck. Your mother is the reason we're safe right now. She made him promise to never hurt any of us and if we tried to take her from him, he will kill all of us probably including your mother. Do you remember what he said? He'd rather have her dead than for her to live in this world without him. We have to be smart about this, Chuck", she explained.

He knows she's right but he badly wants to get his mother out of there. His father spent his whole life searching for his wife while the agency just abandoned his mother. How long she's going to be with the world's biggest psychopath?

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but I need to talk to my mom and I will do it with or without the help of the agency", he said.

Casey nodded and tapped him on his back.

"I knew you're going to say that. Let's go to Barcelona", he said.

* * *

Alexei and Mary arrived in Spain where more troops welcomed them. They briefed the two about what happened with the transaction which pissed the criminal tycoon even more. Mary grabbed the file and studied the situation.

"If we push through this, we will make a lot of enemies with the Spanish government", she said to Alexei.

He looked at her and smiled, the same wicked smile he always does when he's thinking of something more sinister.

"That will make things a lot exciting", he replied.

Mary knew he already got a plan in his mind. He loves her but he doesn't always share his plans with her. He likes to surprise her every time.

* * *

They arrived at the customs bay where the firearms where being kept.

"They have guards everywhere", one of Volkoff's guards reported.

Mary readied her gun.

"Watch Alexei", she said to him and then turned to Volkoff. "I'll be back", she said and then left.

Alexei waited with his men. They can all hear the gunshots everywhere. After five minutes, Mary returned with keys on her hand.

"They're keeping it inside the office, ready for extraction by the military within the next 48 hours. We're good to go", she said.

Alexei smiled from ear to ear, impressed by her skills.

"Let's finish this then", he muttered.

* * *

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey arrived at the customs bay. They saw the guards all dead on the ground.

"I think we're too late", Chuck mentioned.

Then, they saw Volkoff's guards patrolling outside the building.

"They're in that building", Casey said and the three went in.

Morgan is at the base working on hacking the system so he can be their eyes.

"I got in. Took the stairs on the left", he said through the earpiece.

The three agents found the official all tied up on their chairs in the storage room filled with boxes containing Volkoff's products. They're about to rescue them when Alexei entered the room with Mary.

"Mom", Chuck muttered under his breath.

"I hope you all understand English", Alexei greeted and the frightened official all nodded. "Good, because I have a proposition for you. Let's start with Ricardo Gomez. I believe that's you", he said looking at the man in the middle. "I want you to call your superiors and tell them the packages are all clear and in return, I will not kill your daughter who's ballet class is about to end", he proposed.

Mary looked at him. She didn't expect the whole operation to involve a child. She may have ended a lot of lives under his orders but she never wanted to kill an innocent child. It's too much for her.

"Please…if I allow the packages, I will lose my job", Ricardo pleaded.

"So you'd rather lose your daughter then?" Mary asked eyeing him to just do it.

Ricardo nodded agreeing to do whatever it takes to keep his daughter alive. Mary sighed in relief. She then handed him a phone to call his superiors. The man talked in his native language which Mary understood fluently. After the call, she looked at Alexei and signaled him that it's all done. Alexei ordered his men to continue the delivery of the products.

"Thank you. Your daughter is now safe", he said to him. Then, he turned to Mary. "Kill them", he said.

Mary looked at him in surprise. They have achieved what they came there for and he still wants them all dead.

"What for, Alexei? He cooperated", she asked.

"If he left it alone, we wouldn't have to go here. We were having such a nice time in Paris, enjoying our new home and these bastards interrupted our moment. I want them dead. Consider it a thank you gift for me, please, my love", Alexei answered.

Though conflicted, Mary held it in. She can't let him see that she doesn't want to do it. To him, she is Frost, his ruthless right hand. She composed herself and detached from herself.

"Anything for you, my darling", she replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck was about to intervene, but Sarah grabbed his arm stopping him from stepping in.

"I can't let my mom kill those guys", he said.

"We can't do anything, Chuck. If we show ourselves, Volkoff will either ask your mother to kill us or she will get killed because of us. Plus, you will break the truce and Ellie will be in danger too. Chuck, we can't do anything", Sarah explained.

"Sarah is right, Chuck. As much as I wanted to save them, we can't. The price is too high", Casey added.

Chuck calmed down. This is what his mother has been telling him. There are things she's doing that she doesn't want to do but she does it because of her cover. This is it.

Alexei ran his fingers on her face with such admiration.

"Make it fun for Mr. Gomez", he requested and Mary nodded.

She turned around and shot the four guys around Ricardo in their heads. Then, she went to one of the guards and looked at him coldly.

"I need your belt", she said.

The guard looked at Alexei who eyed him to give it to his beloved. Ricardo is already praying in Spanish hoping that somehow, a miracle will happen. The guard gave Mary his belt and she went behind Ricardo. She looked one more time at Alexei who is waiting for her to kill the innocent man.

"I'm sorry", she whispered to Ricardo and then wrapped the belt around his neck.

Mary stepped on the chair to get a nice pull. She looked at Alexei who looks very impressed with her method. Ricardo struggled to breath as his face is slowly turning red. She waited a few more seconds and then she pulled hard and turned around breaking Ricardo's neck in the process and slitting his throat at the same time.

The chair and Ricardo fell on the ground lifeless as his blood started to spill onto the floor. Mary, with her back on Alexei, is trying to remain calm. She just killed an innocent man who had a young daughter waiting for him to pick her up at school. She just took her father from her.

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey stared at her with wide eyes. Even with years of experience being spies, the brutality of the way Mary did it still shocked them. Chuck can already see the remorse in his mother's eyes as well as the confusion whether she regretted doing that or she enjoyed it.

Mary returned the belt to the guard with Ricardo's blood on it. Alexei greeted her with a warm hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"My love, you never failed to impress me. That was a wondrous gift. Thank you. It's very creative too, like a double whammy kill…breaking the neck and slitting the throat at the same time. I like it very much", he exclaimed.

Mary, getting colder and colder, managed to let out a smile. The pounding in her heart is gone. It's like the emotions just left her body and she couldn't feel anything anymore.

"I'm glad you liked it. I told you, I'll do anything for you, my darling", she said which made the man incredibly happy. "Shall we go now? I wanted to go home so badly", she asked.

Alexei nodded.

"Yes, my love. We are going home", he answered.

* * *

Alexei and his men are preparing everything before they leave Barcelona when Chuck snuck to talk to Mary who's at the back letting the boys take care of everything.

"Mom", he called.

Mary turned around and was shocked to see her son in Spain. She grabbed him and took him to an empty room where Sarah and Casey followed.

"What the hell are you doing in here? If Alexei sees you, the deal is off", she asked.

"Alexei or Hartley?" Chuck asked.

Mary looked stunned but she kept it inside well.

"We did the research. We know about the Intersect in Hartley and that it malfunctioned. We now know why you got sent to go undercover for 20 years", Sarah said.

"We also know how the agency shut you out to save itself from the mess. General told us about it", Casey added.

Mary sighed.

"I left you that flash drive so you will know that I didn't leave you and Ellie just because I wanted to. It was meant for your father but he never got the chance to hack the Volkoff's system so he never saw my messages. It wasn't intended for you to look for me", she explained.

"I'm sorry. I just have to talk to you. Dad created this mess and it screwed up Hartley's brain and it ruined your life. I understand it now", Chuck said.

Mary touched her son's face.

"It was never your father's fault. Don't blame him. He's a scientist. It's in his nature to take risk. You have to go now, please", she said.

"Come with me", Chuck said. "I saw what he's making you do. You didn't want to kill those men. He's turning you into a killer", he added.

"I already am a killer, Chuck", she snapped and it stunned her son. "Listen. I found a way out but I need more time until then I can't leave. You have to leave now, Chuck. Keep watching the videos. I love you and your sister", she said and then ran fast away from them.


	7. Chapter 7

THIRTEEN YEARS AGO – Mary is in her bedroom with a video camera. She put it on top of her desk and turned it on to record.

"It's been seven years now since I got here in Russia. Funny because I can remember the date I got here but I forgot my own birthday. Alexei didn't. He bought me an entire closet filled with clothes that is ten times the worth of our house. Stephen…he knows you're looking for me. That would mean that you never got my message to you. I guess Alexei's network is impenetrable even for Orion. I am not even sure if you'll get this but here I am talking to a video camera thinking that somehow I am talking to you", she said and then took a moment to breathe.

Tears suddenly fell from her eyes involuntarily which she wiped immediately.

"You want to know how's my day? I murdered an entire family today, Stephen. It's one of Alexei's allies…former. He owed him a great deal of money and he ran away, never paid him back. I suggested that we should just take the man out but Alexei wanted his whole family and I killed them all…even if I finish this mission, Stephen, I am not sure what kind of life I will be living after. I am not sure if I can still look at our children's eyes and be the best mother they deserve. I am a monster, Stephen. I couldn't even remember how many I have killed over the last seven years and that beats my kill count for my entire career in the agency", she continued.

Mary turned off her phone.

"It's not Alexei", she said and then hid her phone. "Stop looking for me, Stephen. Be with Ellie and Chuck and take care of them because I can't. I will be fine here. My job is to take down the whole organization. I found out that Alexei had all of his transactions and other information in one database. All I need to do is to find it and bring it to CIA. After that, my job is done. One more thing, Stephen, if you'll be able to see this, please do your best to find a way to free Hartley's mind of the Intersect. He's done a lot of terrible things but there were times where I can see him in there. I know you'll say I'm imagining it but no. I can actually see Hartley inside, waiting to be saved. Please, Stephen, free him…do that and you'll free me as well", she added.

Then, she turned around alerted by something.

"I have to go now. Alexei is coming. I love you, Stephen. I love you and Ellie and Chuck", she finished.

* * *

PRESENT DAY – Mary threw her bag on the couch and it startled Alexei. They are now back in their new home in Paris. She grabbed the bottle of whisky and poured it in her glass. He watched her finished it in one shot.

"You upset about something, my love?" he asked.

Mary rolled her eyes around and scoffed.

"Upset is an understatement. You made me kill those guys who you knew didn't even have the guts to pick up a gun", she answered.

"My darling, you like killing people. You always have. What you say? No kill. No gain", he said.

Mary looked at him in shock. It's been a long time since she heard that. She put her hands on his face and made him looked at her directly in her eyes.

"That was a long time ago…too long, probably, for you to even remember it. Is murdering people, brutally murdering people, what you want me to do? Is that what you want me to give to you?" she asked trying to contain her tears.

Alexei saw the sadness in her eyes and for a moment there, Hartley resurfaced and wiped away the single tear that escaped Mary's walls. She saw that too.

"I remember. It was four months after your admission to the agency. We were in a mission together. Those guys in Iran captured us. You killed them because they're about to kill me. They were your first kills. You were shaken up. Then, you said to me 'No Kill. No Gain'. It made me laughed and you laughed", he said and the two laughed again, genuine, happy laugh. Then, they went serious. Hartley touched her face gently, the way only he does. "I'm sorry, Mary. I really am", he muttered.

There's nothing more he can say. Those words are enough to let her know that he doesn't want anything that's happening to her right now. Then, he disappeared again into his alter ego. Though he can still see the sadness in her, the joy of knowing she will do everything for him is much more evident in his eyes.

"I will not make you kill harmless people again. I promise", he said.

She knows her best friend and first love had disappeared again so she composed herself.

"Thank you, Alexei. I appreciate that", she replied.

He smiled wide and then grabbed the whisky himself and poured the both of them a drink.

"Here you go, my love", he said as he handed her the glass. "We got no more problems. We can celebrate properly", he added.

"That's right…we can", she replied.

* * *

Chuck closed the laptop after he finished watching one of the videos. Sarah went in with two cups of hot choco.

"I hope this will help", she said. She then noticed his silence. "What's the matter, Chuck?" she asked.

"I know how to help my mom. I need to find a way to bring Hartley back", he answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck rushed into his bag and took out a sketch pad while Sarah watches in confusion. She's not sure what her boyfriend is doing but she knows he's very much on the edge and she doesn't want to push him away by questioning him.

"When my mom turned off the Intersect in my brain, she used this sort of portable device and showed me series of pictures too just like how I got the Intersect. It didn't block the Intersect from my brain, it removed it completely and the only reason I have it again is because of my dad's computer that Ellie found. If only I can recreate those series of pictures from the portable device, maybe it will work with Hartley too", he said with full of hope.

"That's great idea but how are we going to recreate it? That device was gone. Your mother and Volkoff bombed the basement of your dad, remember?" Sarah asked.

Chuck showed Sarah the sketch pad from his bag and it's filled with sketches of random images.

"Oh my god, Chuck…you remembered all of them", she muttered.

"Yeah…I thought it will come in handy and now it might. Dad's laptop is still at Castle. We can make it work, Sarah. I believe we can make this work", Chuck said with a smile.

* * *

Mary woke up early than Alexei. She moved quietly so she wouldn't wake him. She grabbed his shirt and put it on. Mary cooked breakfast first before getting her laptop from her bag. She plugged it in and then started hacking the CIA database. Like her son, she's very good at it. Perhaps, it comes from being a Bartowski or it could be just years and years of experience.

The series of files flooded her computer after successfully hacking the system. She looked at the bedroom door first making sure Alexei is still sleeping before turning her attention again to the laptop. She opened a file with the name of Project Clean Slate.

"Oh…sons of bitches…" she muttered and then shut her computer off.

* * *

General Beckman just got back in her office from a meeting with the bosses when suddenly all her lights went on and the cameras were shut down. Startled, she took out her gun.

"Come on, Diane. You really think you can fire that gun on me?" Mary suddenly asked from the corner of her office.

General Beckman looked incredibly shocked to actually see Mary Bartowski in her office after twenty years. She knew she's alive but she's been kept in Castle so she never really sees her.

"If I have to but I hope it doesn't have to come to that", she answered then lowered her gun. "How did you get in here?" she asked her back.

Mary scoffed and then smiled.

"You've always underestimated my skills in tracking and infiltrating. I didn't come here for social talk, Diane", she answered and then threw a file on her desk.

General Beckman opened the file and saw what it's about. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"So you do know about it, huh? Let me guess, you have no intention on telling Chuck about the agency's project on killing me and Hartley", Mary guessed.

"He's not him anymore, Mary", Beckman snapped.

In her frustration, Mary threw a knife on her wall missing hitting Beckman by a few inches.

"You know I wouldn't have stick around for twenty years if I know Hartley is a lost cause. You sent me there to retrieve him and take down the network and now you guys wanted to clean up your mess?" Mary exclaimed.

Beckman regained her composure.

"Let me be clear. Your husband started this with his little experiment, an experiment that failed and created this mess", she said.

"That is rich, Diane, even for you. CIA insisted that he used it on Hartley because they're so eager to test it and take advantage of it. Even if Stephen had said no, they will find a way to get it from him and use it. Come to think of it, the agency still got that hunger for the Intersect, am I right? You recruited Chuck because he got the Intersect. My daughter found the Orion's laptop and you never seized it from her because you wanted her to crack it so you can harvest the benefit", Mary explained. "Nothing has changed here, Diane. Still shooting people behind their backs. Better watch yours", she added.

Beckman swallowed the building fear in her.

"Is that a threat, Mary?" she asked her old friend.

"Depends on how you define it…you know I'm loyal to my job but if you're going to shoot me in my back, you'll never get your hands on Volkoff's database. I already know where it is so I suggest you call your bosses and tell them to call off Project Clean Slate because if they don't…I don't think the agency wants to make an enemy out of me. You know I'm the only reason why all of you are still alive", she answered.

Mary is about to walk out the door when she suddenly stopped and turned around to face Beckman.

"Oh, and Diane…he remembers, Hartley. He's still there, reaching somehow. He's still inside. He's never been gone. That's why I'm still breathing right now", she said.

"I know you're hoping for a cure, Mary, but your husband never left anything about it…believe me, I will let you have it if I know there is one. I want you and Hartley back with us too", Beckman said.

Mary smiled at her.

"Then do everything you can to call off that project, Diane. That will destroy everything and you know it will ruin my son. You have 48 hours before Alexei finds out about that. Better move quick or I will and it will not going to be pretty", she said and then leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chuck is at the Castle with Sarah and Casey working on recreating the portable device Mary used on him to suppress the Intersect in his brain. He got pretty much all of the images in but somehow he can't make it work because he still got the Intersect in his brain. He is testing it on himself.

"Are you sure you should do that on yourself? I mean, what if it works? You will lose the Intersect", Morgan asked his best friend.

Chuck dropped the device.

"I can worry about that later if only I can make this thing work", he answered in his frustration.

"We will get this. Just take it easy", Sarah said when she sensed his getting anxious.

"I know. It's just that, I want my mom to be out of there, you know, and I want to free Hartley from being Alexei Volkoff", Chuck explained.

"We will do that. First, you need to be calm and make that thing work", Casey said.

The door behind them opened and Beckman went in.

"General, we didn't expect you", Casey greeted.

"Yeah, well…I had an unexpected visitor earlier myself in my house", she greeted back.

There is an awkward silence. They are waiting for her to tell them who is the visitor and at the same Beckman is expecting them to ask.

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"Mary Bartowski", she answered.

Chuck got up on his seat in surprise.

"My mom is back here in the States? What did she do? Why did she come to your house? Were you friends or something?" he shoots questions after questions.

"Yes, Chuck. Your mother and I were friends a long time ago. She went to see me to get this", she answered and then turned on the monitor behind them.

They all looked at the blueprint of a place called the Deep Blue Sea.

"What am I looking at?" Morgan asked.

"That is an extreme maximum penitentiary. It's a facility created by the agency to hold prisoners who cannot be risked being in a regular prison", Casey answered.

Chuck suddenly flashed and got all the answers he needs for the place.

"That place is in the middle of the ocean. All the secret files obtained from other countries, weapons, are also stored in there. Why would my mom wanted to go in that place?" he asked.

Beckman contemplated whether to tell everything to them but she knows the team has been nothing but honest and loyal who just wants to save the world.

"She found out an operation called Project Clean Slate. It's created by the agency to clean up the mess they made 20 years ago", she answered.

The three think for a moment before they all figured it out.

"Are you saying that the agency wanted to clean up the Project Agent X?" Casey asked and Beckman nodded.

Sarah sighed and Chuck noticed how worried she is.

"What? What is going on?" he asked.

"It means that the CIA is after to those who are involved with Project X and everyone who knows about it. They don't want anyone else to know about what happened", Sarah answered.

"As of now, the CIA doesn't know that you know about Agent X or how he became Volkoff, so you are safe and you must keep it that way", Beckman said.

A thought came to Chuck's mind.

"…my mom…she and Hartley are involved in the project. She found out that the agency wanted her dead, doesn't she? That's why she's here. That's why she's coming to that place", Chuck muttered.

"Well, she's not yet crazy to take on the entire agency by herself. She will get herself killed", Sarah said.

Beckman made a face which Casey noticed but didn't say anything.

"Your mother gave me 48 hours to have the Project Clean Slate call off or Volkoff will find out about it and when he does, we might have a war on our hands and you might find yourselves fighting against her", Beckman said.

"She said Volkoff has connection with the agency. He will find out about it soon but I don't think she's serious with her threat on fighting us", Sarah guessed.

Beckman scoffed.

"Tell that to the knife she threw on my bedroom wall. It missed my head for a couple of inches and she only lost her temper for a brief moment. Trust me, she's serious. Mary is a force to be reckoned with", she corrected.

"The agency gave an order to kill my mom. Of course, she'll be pissed. She went undercover for them for 20 years and sacrificed her chance to be with her family and now they want her dead", Chuck exclaimed.

Beckman chose to ignore that and remained focused on why she came there.

"I made the call and I am waiting for their response. I still got my connection up there and I'm hoping it will work. Your mother said that she already found Volkoff's network and if they didn't call off the operation, she will not give that to us. Hope that's enough for them to rethink their decision about the matter. In the meantime, I want you try to your best to contact your mother and tell her to lay low", she said and then looked at Chuck. "Your mother is one of the best agents. She's loyal and dedicated to her mission but she doesn't like being betrayed and…let's just say, she's someone no one wants to be their enemy", she added.


	10. Chapter 10

Mary arrived at the Deep Blue Sea facility in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. It's a perfect place for a secret base because everyone feared it due to legends of ships and planes sinking to its depths. She got inside and removed her wet suit and let her wet hair loose. She checked her watch. Twenty minutes is all she got to investigate inside the facility.

There are few guards roaming around the halls. Guess, the CIA is a bit relaxed thinking they are in the middle of nowhere and no one would dare to come to them…except Mary. She knocked out four guards and hid them inside the storage room. She used one of their access cards to get into the main office.

"…and they said, you're hard to find", she said to the mainframe.

Mary plunged in her flash drive and it broke the CIA's security giving her access to every file they have. She browsed through Project Clean Slate first and saw that it has been called off.

"Nice work, Diane", she muttered.

She continued to browse through the files until she stumbled into one particular file that caught her eyes: Project Orion.

"What the hell?" she muttered and clicked it open.

It contains details of all the things Stephen created for the agency, weapons, serums, everything. The most worrisome for her is the date. They all started after his death. Mary opened one video clip with the title: Project Terminated and played it.

_Stephen is tied up on a chair. He's still wearing his favorite lab coat though it looked like he has been wearing it for some time. A man in a formal suit came in the room._

_"__How are you doing today, Mr. Bartowski?" the man asked._

_"__Please…I've done all that you asked. I faked my own death and let my kids live by themselves. Please, I need to go and get my wife. She cannot retrieve Hartley on her own. She will need me", Stephen pleaded to the man._

_"__I know, Mr. Bartowski. The agency is in fact impressed at the efficiency of your work. We will be forever in your debt. However, we cannot let you go to Russia. It's far too dangerous and if they get ahold of you, well, that will cause more damage", the man said._

_"__Well, then, allow me to have escorts or guards to Russia. I need to get Mary out of there, please", Stephen pleaded again but it doesn't seem to bother the man._

_"__I am sorry, Mr. Bartowski. Despite your service to us, we cannot allow this to get out of our hand again. Like I said, we will be forever be in your debt", the man said and then shot Stephen to his chest._

Mary flinched for the first time at the sound of the gunshot. She never flinches before when it comes to guns. She's tough but not that moment. That was her husband. Tears fell from her eyes and this time she let it. There's no one else in the room but her. Slowly, rage filled her heart. Like Diane said, she's a loyal agent and she will do anything to complete her mission but it's another thing when the organization she has served for so long betrays her. They killed the man she loves. She took out her phone and dialed.

"My love? I've been wondering about you. Where are you?" Alexei asked over the phone.

"I've been working on a gift for you, my darling. How would you like very secret files from CIA's most secret facility in the middle of Bermuda Triangle?" she asked him back.

Alexei laughed uncontrollably.

"Are you serious? You're in the middle of Bermuda Triangle? Why didn't you tell me? I would love to go there. That would be lovely, my love. When can I expect the files?" he exclaimed.

Mary typed a few commands on the computer and transfer begins.

"Right about now", she said and all the files had been sent to Alexei.

"Oh, my love…these are amazing. You got everything from them, the most wanted firearms dealers, criminals, weapons. I love this, Frost. Thank you, my love", he said in happiness.

"Anything for you, my love. I'll be home soon. I just need to take care of a few things first. See you soon, my darling", she said and then hung up.

Mary removed her flash drive from the computer and started taking out the guards that came her way until there's nothing left. She has killed every single one of them. Then, she found the room where her husband was killed. His watch is still there. She remembered how he used to take it off so it wouldn't get stained by all the chemicals he's playing with. She took it with her along with his wedding ring. She checked it first if it has any tracking device and found none. She looked around the small space they kept her husband in for years when their children thought he's dead and in peace. All those years of wondering if Stephen looked for her or trying his best to hack into Volkoff's system to get her messages for her, she finally got her answer. He did none of those because CIA locked him there.

After, she jumped on a speedboat outside the facility. It's the same one she used to get there. She drove away from the facility and when she's at the safe zone, she looked at the red button on the boat and pressed it. A few seconds later, the entire facility blew up.

* * *

Back in Castle, everyone is still there including Beckman. Chuck is doing his best to contact his mother when Beckman's phone rings.

"Yes? What? Are you certain? Alright, I'll try", she answered and then hung up.

"Well? What happened?" Casey asked the general.

"Deep Blue Sea is gone. There was an explosion and it killed everyone on board. I think we all know what that means", she answered.

"My mother blew it up", Chuck said.


	11. Chapter 11

The Castle is in panic mode. CIA thinks it's a terrorist attack what happened with Deep Blue Sea. There's no trace of who did it and the agency is scouring all possible lead on how can someone found their secret facility in the middle of the ocean. All CIA branches and other acquired facility are on lockdown and everyone is under investigation including Castle.

Beckman just got off the phone with her superiors.

"Do they know it's Mom?" Chuck asked.

"No. They don't have a clue just yet. They think it's a terrorist attack and the agency got a lot of names in mind. What the hell did she find in there that sets her off like that?" Beckman answered.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded off and it alerted everyone. Casey and Sarah both took out their guns and got themselves ready. Few seconds passed and there's no one coming in. Morgan smiled and then looked at them.

"I think guys it's just faulty wiring or something. This place needs an upgrade", he joked when he suddenly fell onto the floor.

Mary came in and shot Casey, Sarah, and Chuck with some sort of tranquilizer gun that paralyzed them but kept them conscious.

"Mary", Beckman muttered in surprise.

The three fell on to the floor joining Morgan. Mary then walked towards Beckman who's trying to get her gun ready but Mary is faster and knocked it off her hand and then hit her on her face. She then pinned the general onto the table and pointed her gun on her face.

"Don't you Mary me, you two-faced bitch! You knew he was there all those time!" Mary exclaimed ready to fire the gun any moment.

The nervous Beckman tried to hide it from her friend but she cannot hide it in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mary", she said as calm as she can.

"You think I'll just believe you? They kept him in that awful place for years and used him for their own benefit and when they're done, they just disposed of him like some garbage", Mary continued.

Beckman frowned.

"Who are you talking about, Mary?" she asked.

Mary can somehow see that Beckman has no idea what she's talking about and why she's so angry.

"Stephen…did you know that the CIA kept him in Deep Blue Sea for years when everyone thought he's dead?" she asked.

"No, Mary. I thought he died while he's in his lab", Beckman answered.

Mary put down her gun on the table and took out another gun and shot the four agents on the floor with the anti-dote to allow them to move again.

"Mrs. B…I have to say, that hurts like hell", Morgan muttered as he got up.

Mary doesn't want to let go of Beckman but she knows she doesn't know anything. One of her many talents is reading people when they're lying so she let her go.

"Mom, what is going on?" Chuck asked.

Her mother handed him a flash drive.

"Stick that to the monitor", she instructed and like an obedient son, Chuck followed even though he got a lot of questions in his head.

They all saw the video footage Mary saw in the facility of Stephen tied on a chair and then he got shot by another agent.

Chuck couldn't find the words to react to what he has seen. Mary knows it is too much to let her son saw that but she figured he's a spy now. He can handle it.

"We thought he died", he muttered.

Sarah put her arms around him for comfort.

"He faked his own death as per the agency's request. They kept him there for years to make them serums, weapons, and other stuff. Then, they killed him", Mary explained while looking at the monitor. Her fingers are playing with her husband's wedding ring and Chuck saw it too.

It pains him to see how much his mother is hurting right now.

"That's why you blew up Deep Blue Sea", Casey muttered understanding everything.

Mary scoffed.

"Yeah…among other things", she muttered and then turned to Beckman. "I need a favor", she said.

Beckman wiped the blood from her lips.

"A favor? I wonder what you want right now, Mary. You just blew up a CIA facility", she asked.

"I want Decker, Diane. Tell me where I can find him and you'll never see me again", Mary answered.

Casey's eyes lit up upon hearing his name.

"He's a high ranking official. You take him out, the entire CIA will come after you", Sarah intervened.

Mary turned to her and smiled.

"No, they will not", Mary said and it made the agent curious. Mary then turned to Beckman again. "Give me his location, Diane. You know I will get it one way or another so might as well make it easy for your sake", she said.

"So you'll kill me now if I don't help you? Is that how it works now?" Beckman asked the woman that used to be her friend.

Mary smiled at her and then pointed the gun on her head.

"They killed my husband so yes, that's how it works now, Diane. Now, are you going to help me or do I have to shoot you right here, right now?" Mary answered then asked her back.


	12. Chapter 12

The team watched Mary gathered weapons from Castle to prepare for a fight. Casey and Sarah are eyeing each other waiting for the perfect timing to attack but Beckman saw them and eyed them not to continue with their plan.

"Mom, what are you planning to do? Why would you want to kill Agent Decker? Sarah said he's a high ranking official. Do you have a death wish?" Chuck asked his mother.

He is so desperate for answer ever since she returned to his life.

"I don't have a death wish, Chuck. They're the ones who wish for me to be dead. I'm sure by now, Diane filled you in Project Clean Slate", Mary answered.

"Yeah and they called it off but if they found out that you're the one who destroyed the Deep Blue Sea and that you're after Agent Decker, they will reactivate Project Clean Slate and they will kill you", Chuck explained.

Mary put down the gun on the table and turned to her son.

"Agent Decker was the agent who shot your father in that video. In this room, only me and Diane know what he looks like. Casey and Sarah only knew him by his reputation so they didn't recognize him when I showed you the video", Mary said which surprised her son. "Decker is a cleaner. The CIA wanted Project Agent X to be cleaned and so he started with your father. Surely, he would've kill me too but he cannot get to me because I am with Volkoff and he sure cannot touch Hartley. I know you think there is another way, Chuck, but there isn't. He killed your father and he will pay with his life", she added.

Mary resumed preparing as Chuck watches her. He's out of words. He doesn't know how he could possibly reason with her to stop what she's planning to do. He's angry that his father got killed and it's CIA's order but he cannot bear the road his mother is walking through now because of it. She's a good person. He knows that. She's a loyal agent and a true friend. She could've turn her back on the agency after learning they have erased her file on their database but she didn't and still continue on doing her mission. At the same time, she's a loyal friend to Hartley. He might be not the same person anymore but she can still see Hartley in Volkoff and she hasn't given up on him yet. Chuck knows all of these and what he's looking at now is the monster her mother is becoming. He knows she will not stop until she kills Decker and she will kill anyone who gets in her way.

"Is this what Dad wants you to do?" he suddenly asked and that made his mother stopped packing.

Mary thought about it. The answer is no. Stephen was a pacifist. He's a scientist. The only reason he was in the business was he's brilliant that the agency took advantage of it. Other than that, he had no other skills to offer the CIA. He's a peace lover. He didn't like violence and death. One time, there was an attempt on his life and Mary killed three men in the process of saving him. Though grateful for her help, she saw the resentment in his eyes for the lives that she took. Stephen wouldn't want her to kill Decker or anyone else for him. That is the truth.

"No, he wouldn't want me to kill anyone. He never did. He asked me to quit a few times but I couldn't because he couldn't get out of the agency so I stayed. What does it matter now? Your father never listened to me anyway. I am betting if the situation is reversed, he might surprise you too", Mary answered bluntly and then grabbed her bag filled with guns.

She was about to leave when the door closes. Mary turned around and saw Casey and Sarah who locked it.

"Please, don't start with me", Mary muttered.

"We cannot let you out. The agency is investigating everyone about what you did with their facility. So far, you're in the clear and the Project Clean Slate has been called off. If we let you out, you're blowing everything and risking putting us and your family in danger", Sarah explained.

"CIA doesn't know you know about Project Agent X", Mary countered.

"Do you think they will not know that you came here? They will find out soon enough and all of us will be dead", Casey exclaimed.

Mary took out her gun and shot the switch to open the door. The alarm went off inside Castle.

"They will not know and they wouldn't dare because they will be busy with something else. I'll call you soon, Chuck", she said and then leave.

* * *

Mary is inside a car when Volkoff called her. She picked up her phone and answered.

"My love, when are you coming home? I have an amazing job planned", he asked over the phone with such affection.

"Soon, darling. I just have to finish one thing before I leave. I cannot wait to know all about that amazing job", she answered with her affectionate voice though it doesn't reflect on her face.

Alexei laughed with excitement.

"You will love it. Well, take care, my love and see you soon", he said and then hung up.

Mary put her phone down and looked back at a big house across the street.

* * *

Back in the Castle, they are still recovering from Mary's surprise visit. Some are talking about whose fault it is that Mary is going rogue while Chuck is staring at the flash drive his mother left. Then, he got up and plugged it in his computer and started exploring it.

"Oh my god…", he muttered and everyone went to him. "Remember when Mom said the CIA will be busy with something else? Well, here's the reason why. She copied all the files of the agency…everything", Chuck added.

"She must've sent it to Volkoff. She knows he will make use of that and create a new problem that will divert CIA's attention away from she did", Sarah concluded.

Then, Chuck opened the surveillance footage Mary happened to copy from Deep Blue Sea. It's her as she killed the agents on board one by one.

"Oh my god…Mom, what did you do?" Chuck muttered.


	13. Chapter 13

Mary knocked on the front door of the house and a woman opened it for her.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Decker. We're friends from work. It's kind of urgent", Mary answered.

"Oh, saving the world stuff. I got it. Come on in", she said and let Mary inside the house.

Mary looked around and saw family pictures everywhere. She can also hear children playing from another room. She started wondering how on earth she's going to kill Agent Decker then the moral side of her is starting to drift away and she's losing the care.

"I'll call him. He's at the garage working on that special car", the woman said and left Mary in the living room.

Two boys came out of the room with their car toys and ran around Mary.

"Are you from Dad's work?" the boy asked and Mary nodded. "My Dad said his job is saving the world. Do you save the world too?" he followed up.

"Yes, that's right", she answered.

The two boys giggled and resumed playing when Decker entered the room.

"Kids, I told you do not run around the living room", he started but then stopped when he saw Mary standing inside his house.

They looked at each other and the tension rises but Decker quickly recovered and flashed a smile.

"Anna, why don't you take the boys to the park so they can play?" he asked his wife.

She obeyed and took the boys out of the house.

"Mary Elizabeth Bartowski…I still can't believe I'm looking at you right now. You know when I heard you're still alive, I couldn't believe it", he greeted.

Mary smirked.

"I bet. If you knew I was alive all these years, you would've killed me too like you killed Stephen", she greeted back and that alarmed Decker.

"How did you know about that? That's a top-secret assignment. No one knows about it except the superiors", he asked curiously.

Mary picked up the car toy his children left on the table.

"Guess, I'm very good at my job. Surely, you're aware of my reputation", Mary answered vaguely.

She cannot tell him the whole truth that it was her who blew up Deep Blue Sea just in case she cannot kill him at the moment. She cannot risk more complications.

"Yes, I am aware. You're the agent who brought down Abu Ghaddafi and his entire organization by killing all of them, literally", he remembered.

A certain admiration can be seen in his eyes as he stares at Mary. It's obvious that her reputation seems to impress him very much.

"I assume that you're here to kill me for killing your husband. You're well aware that if you do that, CIA will be coming for your head and your family", he reminded her.

Mary put down the car toy and looked at him.

"I am aware of that. Getting into the agency is like making a deal with the devil. That much is clear but I have everything planned out so it wouldn't be that much of a problem. The only thing that matters now is whether I will kill you first or I will kill your wife and your kids first so you can watch them die like I watched you kill my husband", Mary said.

Decker pulled out his gun and pointed it at Mary but she's quick and was able to do the same at the same time.

"I may be out of the game for 20 years but I've dealt with worse people than you in Russia. Don't think I became slow. Drop it", Mary ordered.

Decker didn't flinch. He's not that easy to scare.

"You drop it and we will make it as painless as possible like what I did to your husband", he said.

It fueled Mary's anger more. She showed him a remote in her left hand.

"They are about to get in that car, Decker. Give me one reason why I shouldn't press this button right now and burned them alive", Mary said.

Decker can see his family preparing to get in the car. He suddenly doesn't know what to do whether to run to his family or shoot Mary.

"It's hard, isn't it? The thought that you cannot do anything despite being good at saving the world and yet you cannot save your own family? I wasn't given the chance to think about running to save Stephen. He's already dead. You have the chance now to save them. Give me one reason", Mary said.

Slowly becoming desperate, Decker's brain started working quick.

"…because they got nothing to do with our world. Look at them. Look at my kids. They're just children, for crying out loud! I did what I did because it's my job. It's nothing personal. You're a spy. You know what I'm talking about", he exclaimed.

"I do now what you're talking about. I also know that my children got nothing to do with this world too 20 years ago. They were just kids when you took their father from them while their mother is undercover. I know your job is nothing personal but when you fired that gun and ended his life without any thoughts of mercy, you made it personal. Sorry, your reason wasn't good enough", Mary said and then pressed the remote and the car exploded while Decker was watching.

"No!" he yelled.

Right after she saw him absorbed everything of what just happened, she pulled the trigger and shot him in the head. Decker fell dead on the floor.

"Now you know what it felt like", she muttered and then left.


	14. Chapter 14

Beckman got off the phone and remained speechless for a moment. Chuck noticed that and went to her. He can feel that it has something to do with his mother.

"What happened? Is it Mom?" he asked.

"Yes. Decker is dead and so is his entire family. There was no trace on who did it. All footage from Decker's home camera had been deleted", she answered.

Chuck sat involuntarily. He has seen Decker's file through Intersect and he knows how young his children were. There is no way his mother would've killed them too in his mind. They were children.

"Are we on the clear?" Casey asked the general.

"I see no reason why not. As far as the agency is concern, they didn't know we have any idea about Decker and Project Agent X. After five minutes, they will lift the lockdown here in Castle and in other facilities", Beckman answered.

Sarah went to Chuck and put her hand over his shoulder hoping it will calm him. She wanted to hate Mary's action but then she started asking herself what if it was Chuck who got killed by Decker? She knows she will do anything to make him pay for it. Would she kill innocent children for it? She's not so sure. Chuck is her life. Losing him will surely make her do things she's not aware she's capable of.

"What should we do now?" Morgan asked nervously.

"You all do nothing. I need to find my mom", Chuck answered firmly.

* * *

Mary has returned to Russia after finishing her job in the States. She is welcomed by Alexei who is very happy to see her. He then explained to her the surprise job he got in mind. It's exactly what Mary had intended when she sent the files to him. Alexei wants to break free all of his biggest allies from prison. It's not that hard anymore considering they got all the locations, the passcodes to get them out without breaking a sweat.

"With these information, Frost, we can return to being the number one company in firearms and weapons in the whole world and nothing can ever touch us again, not even the CIA", Alexei said proudly.

Mary already knows about that. It's part of her plan.

"That sounds wonderful, Alexei. Any ideas on who will execute the jobs? You know it has to be done all at the same time or the CIA will panic and they will change the passcodes", she asked.

Alexei nodded and gently touched her face.

"Don't worry, my love. Everything has been laid out. As we speak, the teams are working on it now. We will free even Yuri", he answered excitedly.

Mary's eyes lit up at the sound of Yuri's name. She knows he has something to do with Volkoff's database but she cannot get to him because he's in prison. Now, Alexei will bring him to her.

"That's great news! Shall we have an early celebration for that? How about dinner?" she suggested and it made it the man even happier.

"Thought you'll never ask…I'll arrange everything. You go to your room and rest and pick a nice dress. I will take you to the best place here in Moscow", he said.

* * *

Chuck arrived in Moscow in disguised of Charles Carmichael of course. He walked out of the airport when Sarah and Casey appeared behind him.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought I made it clear back there that I have to go in by myself", he exclaimed.

"You think we will let you do this by yourself? She may be your mother but she just murdered a group of agents inside a CIA facility and killed Decker and his entire family in two-consecutive days. I will be comfortable if I'm with you when you talk to her", Sarah said.

"Besides, General made it our team's mission. She wants us to tell your mother to lay low until this whole mess blew over", Casey added.

Chuck knows he will not win.

"Fine, but you will leave the talking to me", he agreed.

* * *

Later that night, Alexei took Mary to one of Russia's best restaurants. He is dressed in an expensive suit while Mary looks elegant in a black dress he has bought her. The two sat down and Alexei ordered for the both of them.

"You will love this place, Frost. They got this amazing fish delicacy and they got great wines here", he said.

Mary smiled.

"Sounds promising…you know wine is my weakness", she replied and they both laughed.

Not far from them are Chuck, Sarah, and Casey who are all undercover pretending to have dinner while watching the two have their date.

"I cannot believe I am watching my mother have date with the world's biggest psychopath", Chuck muttered.

"Don't forget that is also Hartley, your mother's first boyfriend", Casey said and it made sense to Chuck.

The two talked about their plans for the organizations and how they will approach the new age in the business now that they will restore their former allies to glory. Mary listened carefully to every plan he got. His mind may be twisted but she cannot deny that he is still brilliant just the way she remembers Hartley to be. Why does she always fall for genius guys? Then, Alexei took her hand and planted a kiss on it.

"May I have this dance, my love?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Alexei. I don't think I still remember how to dance", she declined but he is very persuasive.

He pulled off the sad puppy eyes on her which made her laugh.

"Alright but just don't laugh at me", she finally gave in.

The two went on the dance floor and started dancing slow to the music much to Chuck's disgust. He knows who he was but he's not the same guy at the moment. Right now, he's Alexei Volkoff and his mother is currently dancing with him. He doesn't know what to feel about it.

"I always love this dress on you. You should wear it more often", Alexei whispered in her ears which made her blush.

She doesn't want to but she cannot help it. She knows it's not Hartley and that she's playing a part but he's making her float away.

"I thought you love it when I got nothing on me", she teased back and it excites the man.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Chuck was alarmed but Sarah stopped him from moving. After all, they are just dancing. Alexei breathes in and out by her ears then her neck as Mary closed her eyes feeling every moment of it. He then kissed her neck up until he reaches her lips to which she responded with such passion.

"What in the world…" Casey muttered in shock.

Chuck wasn't able to utter a single word and neither did Sarah. They know Mary is undercover and that he is in love with her but they don't know about the part that the two actually sleep with each other.

Alexei parted from Mary's lips and resumed kissing her by her neck all the while his hands exploring her body. Mary opened her eyes for a moment just to catch a glimpse of reality. Then, she saw Chuck and his friends on the other table. It hit her like a splash of cold water on her face.

"Hold on there, cowboy. Let's save that for later", she stopped Alexei not because she's embarrassed of being in a public place but because her son is watching.

"Let's go home then. I cannot wait any longer", Alexei said.

Mary put a kiss on his lips.

"I'll just use the bathroom and we'll go home", she said and the leave eyeing Chuck to follow her.

* * *

Mary waited at the end of the hallway. Chuck, Casey, and Sarah came a few seconds later. Mary rolled her eyes around at the sight of Sarah and Casey.

"You know you shouldn't be here, let alone bring those two with you", she exclaimed.

"They don't trust you to be with me", Chuck said coldly.

"Since when did they trust me anyway…why are you here? If Alexei sees any of you, you're dead", Mary asked.

"How could you do that?" Chuck asked.

"Do what?" she asked him back.

"I saw the footage of the Deep Blue Sea. You killed those men on board. Then, you killed Decker. Somehow, I can understand that but killing his wife and his two children? That is unimaginable", Chuck clarified his question.

Mary sighed. She knows that is coming but she didn't expect Chuck will come to Russia just to ask that.

"I didn't kill them", Mary muttered.

"What did you say?" Chuck asked again.

"I didn't kill Decker's wife and kids. They're actually living in Bahamas right now with new identities", Mary answered.

"…but according to the report, they were in the car that you blew up", Sarah intervened.

Mary sighed.

"Those were dead bodies we put in the car. His wife we're on it with me. She's tired of getting ditch around by Decker and wanted to be far away as possible from CIA world so we faked their deaths and I sent them away. I would love to send you their location but that's not part of our deal", she explained.

It's like a breath of fresh air for Chuck. His instincts were right about his mother.

"Now, is that the only reason why you came all this way, Chuck? Because that was so stupid especially for someone who got the Intersect in his brain", Mary exclaimed to her son.

"General Beckman wanted you to lay low. CIA is still conducting their investigation. So far we're on the clear", Casey intervened.

"I'm not doing anything", Mary muttered.

"Yeah, just dancing and flirting and kissing Volkoff…is he really your boyfriend? Why did you send the CIA files to him?" Chuck asked.

Her son is smarter than she thought. She shouldn't expect anything less. He is after all her and Orion's son.

"I thought you have seen the videos I left for you to see", she said.

"I did watch them", Chuck affirmed.

"Then you know. Things will be messy for everyone but I am still doing my job as a spy. I just took care of that mess CIA created but now I am back to my mission. I sent those to Alexei because I want him to break one person out of prison. Chuck, I need that cure ASAP because when I got Volkoff's database, I want to take Hartley out with me. Do you understand?" she asked her son.

Chuck understood it perfectly.

"We're supposed to believe that you're really on our side? You almost killed General Beckman. You deliberately attacked your fellow agents and you sent private files of the agency to Volkoff", Sarah asked.

Mary turned to her.

"I didn't ask you to believe. I don't need it. They betrayed me and murdered my husband. I did what I have to do. If you're questioning my allegiance as a spy, don't worry, I will hand to you the database myself as soon as Chuck got that cure working", she answered and began walking.

"Mom, just hang on tight a little longer. I will get you that cure", Chuck said.

Mary turned around and smiled.

"I know you will, Chuck. You're your father's son. I love you", she said and then left.


End file.
